video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Minder on the Orient Express
|re-release date = |running time = 106 minutes |catalogue number = VC6010 |rating = }}Minder on the Orient Express is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 7th April 1986. It contains the 1985 TV special of ''"Minder on the Orient Express" ''starring Dennis Waterman and George Cole. It got repackaged by Thames Video Collection in Late 1986. Description Minder is perhaps the best loved British television series of the last decade. Now that George Cole and Dennis Waterman have stopped making Minder, Terry and Arthur live on in this special full-length feature film set aboard the world's most glamorous train. Arthur is on the run from the police, Terry has been given tickets for the Orient Express by a mysterious young woman. Arthur needs Terry for protection - Terry needs Arthur like a hole in the head. By devious means Arthur weasles his way onto the train. To add insult to injury, Chrisholm is aboard working with Interpol. When started out as a dream holiday suddenly turns into a nightmare as underworld war breaks out on the Orient Express. Cast Both George Cole and Johnny Goodman (Executive in Charge of Production) have stated that this is 'probably' their favourite episode of the whole series, and certainly the most fun to make as it had such a diverse supporting cast. Joining the regular cast of Dennis Waterman, George Cole, Glynn Edwards, Patrick Malahide and Peter Childs were a number of high-profile supporting actors. These included: * Hammer Horror, Poldark and Dear John star Ralph Bates as Interpol detective Francois LeBlanc * Canadian film actor Robert Beatty as The Judge, an American tourist who consistently mistakes Arthur for a waiter * Avengers and Goldfinger star Honor Blackman as the widow of one of Jack South's henchmen * 1960s pop star, film actor and Budgie star Adam Faith as hitman James Crane * Versatile TV and Raiders of the Lost Ark actor Ronald Lacey as Harry Ridler, who used to 'sit on' Jack South's robbery proceeds until "the dust settled" * 1970s British sex-comedy actress Linda Hayden as Terry's girlfriend, Annie * Veteran TV and radio actor Maurice Denham as Meredith Gascoigne, another of Jack South's cronies * First Among Equals and Bridget Jones actor James Faulkner as Ted Moore, another South associate * TV & film actress Amanda Pays as Nikki South, Jack South's daughter and sole heiress to his fortune * Howards' Way actor and former Milk Tray Man James Coombes as the son of one of South's henchmen * Musician and comedian Tony Hawks in an uncredited cameo. Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) (Version 1) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Thames Video logo (1978-1992) * Start of Minder on the Orient Express (1985) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) (Version 1) * End of Minder on the Orient Express (1985) * Closing Credits Film * Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) (Version 2) * Warning screen * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) * Start of Minder on the Orient Express (1985) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) (Version 2) * End of Minder on the Orient Express (1985) * Closing Credits Film * Gallery Minder-on-the-Orient-Express (UK VHS 1986) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Minder-on-the-Orient-Express (UK VHS 1986) (with Thames Video Collection).png|Front cover (with Thames Video Collection) Minder-on-the-Orient-Express (UK VHS 1986) (with Thames Video Collection) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine (with Thames Video Collection) Minder-on-the-Orient-Express-VHS-starring-Dennis-_57.jpg|Cassette with Thames Video Collection Minder-on-the-Orient-Express-Rare-VHS-_57 (2).jpg Minder-on-the-Orient-Express-Rare-VHS-_57 (1).jpg Minder-on-the-Orient-Express-Rare-VHS-_57.jpg Minder-On-The-Orient-Express-VHS-Video-_57.jpg Minder-On-The-Orient-Express-VHS-Video-_57 (1).jpg Videos-VHS-Video-Tapes-x35-Various-Titles.jpg Category:Thames Video Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Thames Video Collection Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Minder Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Movies Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:Euston Films Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions